


The Hunter's Witch

by Cynthia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_R/pseuds/Cynthia_R
Summary: Lillian Euphemia Potter never imagined she would be fighting another War after three years of living in the muggle world away from The Wizarding World with her godson who she's raising as her own. After cutting herself from the British Magical World Lily thought she could finally have the life she always wanted unfortunately her happiness is cut short when the dead begin to rise.She was a fighter a warrior and she would do anything to survive she never expect to find love along the way all because of a mistake due to a malfunction portkey.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Prologue -Lillian Euphemia Potter

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Lillian Euphemia Potter quickly hurried out of Gringotts with her sleeping three-year-old godson Edward Remus Lupin AKA Teddy strapped to her back.

She had her wand aim high as she hurry through Diagon Alley trying to keep her cloak on through the chaos of the inferi and any witch or wizard going to the apparition or portkey point.

Lily had put Teddy under a sleeping charm and lightweight charm and sticking charm to carry him. She quickly made her way to the apothecary wanting to get potion ingredients.

Within minutes she reach the Apothecary she immediately try to open the door only to find that it was locked with a sign saying only a few people at a time.

Lily kept her guard up soon sighed in relief when the door opened she immediately moved to the side not wanting to get trampled by the Witch and Wizard rushing out. 

Lily immediately went in grabbing a bag and began putting any potion ingredients, different size cauldrons and any vials left into her bag then paid at the front spending over 5000 gallons.

Once she finished Lily quickly cast a nonbreaking on all the vials and put it into her beaded bag which was the matching bag to Hermione.

Once out of the apothecary Lily hurried down the alley watching in horror as two inferi wizards had a unmoving witch on the floor eating her.

Lily fasted her pace as she made her way to the apparition point only to stop when she heard a hissing as she passed the magical menagerie.

"Helppp". Lily heard a female hissing.

With her wand raised she stopped looking in both directions as she saw the shop with broken windows and the door opened. Lily cursed herself even after all these years she still had a saving people or creature complex but knew her limit.

Lily slowly walked into the shop closing the door behind her. She quickly cast a Reparo at the window before slowly walking around the shop to see it empty of animals. After a few minutes of looking and hearing hissing she found one inferi trying to get behind a shelf.

"Bombarda". Lily whispered aiming her wand at the inferi head caused it to explode.

Lily groaned as her cloak was covered in brain matter. She quickly cast a cleaning spell on her cloak before vanishing the body.

"Anyone here". Lily began hissing in parseltongue.

Still on guard Lily walked closer to the shelf to see a small black and green snake with it's head popped out watching her carefully.

"Come on we have to go". Lily hissed as she put out her hand for the snake.

"I'm not alone kitty leg is hurt". The snake hissed out. Lily quickly cast a spell moving the shelf. She saw a small kitten in the corner whimpering.

"Episkey". Lily whispered pointing her wand at the kitten leg. It began to whimper as it's leg slowly healed itself and was soon wrapped in bandages.

Lily was startled when she heard a banging on the window. She tried to stay calm as she summoned anything for a kitten or snake shrinking it and put it into her bag.

"Come on we have to go". Lily hissed as she gently picked up the kitten into her arms and putting it into her other bag that didn't have the expansion charm on it.

The small snake looked at her wearily before Lily extended her hand once again and the snake slid up her arm coiling itself around her wrist. She quickly stood up straight holding her wand out.

She slowly made her way towards the window to see more than 4 inferi banging on the window. Lily knew she couldn't make it out she went into her beaded bag taking out the portkey.

Lily looked at the joke shop wanting to remember it as she didn't know if she would ever see it again. She tried to see George when she entered Diagon Alley before going to Gringotts unfortunately the shop was closed and no one was there.

Lily activated the portkey muttering chocolate frogs before she felt something hook on her navel pulling her away. Unfortunately her portkey malfunction before she knew it she landed on top of something.

————

Daryl Dixon examine the tracks on the ground as he got his crossbow ready ignoring his brother's comments.

Once he released the arrow from his crossbow it crash down to the ground only for Daryl to Blink rapidly when something or someone crashed down on top of the buck.

"...the fuck". Merle muttered wondering if the drugs he took were strong enough to make him hallucinate as he gazed over at his speechless brother.

Daryl was brought back to reality when he heard the unknown person groaned. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to see a woman in strange clothes but his eyes widened to see a blue hair child strapped to her back.

"Merle get ya ass over here and help me". Daryl said putting his crossbow on his back as he looked over the beautiful woman.

Little did Daryl Dixon know the big difference the unknown woman would causing his life.

———-

6 weeks Later

Lily sat on the stairs of her RV sharpening her dagger. She tried to stay away from majority of the group that had settled down at the Quarry.

There were few people that Lily interacted with like the Dixon Brothers especially Daryl who isn't to vocal. He was completely different from any guy she had known. It angered her how the group treated him.

If it wasn't for them and herself the groups food supplies would have been gone long ago as they hunted for animals. She didn't really have to worry for food as she used a lot of Magic on the RV.

Lily turned a closet into a storage room which is packed with everything she scavenge when away from the group. She didn't use her resources on the group only for the 4 children they had.

Other than the brothers the only person Lily got along with was Carol and her daughter Sophia who she patched up a few days after their group showed up at the Quarry as her small group had arrived first.

One thing Lily couldn't stand was a man that abused women and she had fun with the husband as she put a spell on him. Anytime he'd raise his hand at his wife and daughter his private areas would feel like they were on fire.

Lily never imagined that after the war her life would turn out this way on the run yet again but this time from the dead. She cut herself from the British magical world hating the fame she had.

After Teddy's grandmother Andromeda passed away not being able to take the death of her only daughter. It became Lily's responsibility as Teddy's godmother to take care of him.

She needed to get them away from Britain she decided to travel all over the world learning different types of magic and the experience she missed out in the muggle world.

Lily kept in contact with minimal people from the Magical World like George, Luna, Neville and Hermione. Her friendship with Ron went down the drain after he abandoned her and Hermione on the horcrux hunt. It was the last straw in their friendship as it wasn't the first time he abandoned them.

"Mummy". Teddy voice startled Lily out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay Teddy?". Lily asked worriedly getting to her feet immediately turning around to see Teddy standing there rubbing his eyes.

"I'm hungry". Teddy said shyly with his black hair turning blue.

Lily was happy Teddy was still able to be himself as he still had trouble with his ability. She had to put a strong glamour charm on him so the muggles wouldn't notice as she had no intention on revealing her magic.

"Alright sweetie go sit I'll make us some pancake with some banana and berries". Lily said as she watched her son nodding before going over to the small table in the corner sitting in his booster seat.

Lily closed the RV door and waved her hand summoning everything to make breakfast and the formula for Hope Lillian Potter her daughter.

Waving her hand again the batter began to make it self as Lily walked into the expanded room in the back of the RV walking over to the bassinet in the corner looking at the small little girl she had saved.

A week after arriving in America because of the malfunction of her portkey the inferi which now Lily refers to as walkers had started to increase and outnumbered people.

The military began killing people by bombing Atlanta. Lily had come across Hope by chance after her mother was killed she was shield with her body.

Lily walked back into the main area waving her hand once again serving the breakfast and setting it on the small table.

"Dobby". Lily called out her little elf house appeared with a pop.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Lily?". Dobby asked with his big tennis ball green eyes.

"Come have some breakfast". Lily said smiling softly at one of her most loyal friends who she had been surprised responded to her call as he would sometimes watch Teddy when they traveled.

Dobby refused to leave her side and had been confined to the RV that had silencing charms tinted windows and several protection wards as it was their home it even had some Elf Magic put into it. Lily was able to freely practice magic and Dobby would help her with the children and cleaning as it made him happy.

"Miss Lily is so kind to Dobby". The little elf said taking a seat by Teddy as Lily distribute the food. It took her a very long time for Dobby to listen to her of not punishing himself or bursting out into tears when he got emotional.

Lily smiled at her small family as she waved her hand one more time as her wandless magic had become easy for her the last few years. She put water and food into the bowl of the kitten she had saved in Diagon Alley who had bonded itself to Teddy as the snake name shadow bonded itself to her.

As Lily was eating her portion of the breakfast she didn't know the drama that her day would be filled with as two familiar faces from her past that have been searching for her would be appearing soon.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	2. Chapter 1 -Finding Lily & Concern

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Luna Lovegood and George Weasley flew side-by-side on their brooms with Andre a three year old African American boy strapped to George's back. They had saved him shortly after arriving in Atlanta.

They had used a locating spell to find Lily with her magical signature. It worked up until they arrived in Georgia for some strange reason it had stopped working they couldn't understand why. Luna had started using her visions to help navigate their way to her.

The past few weeks have been difficult as George had become somewhat of a recluse after Fred died. He was always working on new merchandise while his best friend Lee Jordan ran the store.

Everything happened so fast he managed to get any useful products and sentimental items before he made his escape to the burrow only to find his parents dead. He wanted to find his siblings fortunately some managed to get into Hogwarts before it went on lockdown.

As for Luna she had been traveling trying to find unknown creatures before the outbreak happened when she returned home she found her father as a inferi. She had to take care of her father's body she couldn't leave him that way even when his soul had moved on to reunite with her mother.

It was when she entered Diagon Alley to get some essentials when she ran into George. Together the two had decided to go into the muggle world to find Lily and Teddy as they knew they would be stronger as a group than alone.

"Are you sure we're close to finding her Luna?". George asked tiredly.

"I'm sure George just keep following me". Luna said as she increased her speed a bit going towards a building that was surrounded by inferi.

Luna slowly descended on to the building dismounting her broom as George follow behind her. She shrank it putting it into her bag immediately going over towards the unconscious man.

"Bloody hell". George said horrified at the unconscious man who had attempted to cut off his hand.

"I've got him George but make sure the inferi don't knock down the door I know Lily will be here soon". Luna said before concentrating casting a spell causing his restraints to unlock.

Luna opened her bag taking out her trunk out. She expanded her trunk unlocking it she took out her potions kit and took out a yellowish liquid. She flicked her wand using a disinfecting spell before adding a few drops of essence of dittany to the wound.

The unknown man skin started knitting itself back together before the bleeding stopped. Luna conjured a cloth casting an Aguamenti spell on it putting it on to the guy's forehead to cool him down.

"How is he doing?". George asked keeping his wand aim high at the door.

"He is okay just dehydrated and possibly hungry we'll just have to wait until he comes around". Luna said putting her things into her bag.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for Lily?". George asked glaring over at Luna.

"Not to long as this man will lead her towards us". Luna said smiling as George raised a brow.

—————

Lily was washing the dishes trying to control her anger as one of the women in the group Lori Grimes had the audacity to come and knock on her door demanding that she help out more.

Lily wonders in what century Lori lived in. She reminded her of her Aunt Petunia when it came to being close-minded. Their opinion was that women belonged in the kitchen as housewives and it's a man's job to protect them.

"Merle". Lily was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Daryl's voice. "Get your ugly ass out here". Daryl yelled as Lily used her wandless magic to dried the dishes sending them to the small cupboard before walking to the RV door.

"I got us some squirrel, let's stew 'em up". Daryl shout as Lily opened the door confused not seeing Merle.

Lily knew something was wrong as Merle would have already been at Daryl side. She had been feeling off for the past few hours ever since Hope had woken up crying because of a loud car alarm.

Once her daughter had fallen asleep she went out to look for Merle but couldn't find him anywhere she figured he had probably gone hunting to get away from the group. Lily didn't bother asking as she tried to stay away from everyone but now felt it was a mistake as she saw a group going towards Daryl.

Lily made sure her dagger was attached to the back of her belt and her gun in it's holster on her thighs before she closed the RV door behind her it automatically locked. She was just glad Teddy had gone down for a nap and dobby was guarding her children.

"Daryl slow up a bit I need to talk to you". Shane said with Glenn, T-Dog and unknown man behind him.

"About what?" Daryl asked as Lily saw Glenn and T-Dog looking terrified.

"About Merle. There was a..." Shane said hesitating as Daryl's body tensed up. "A problem in Atlanta". Shane said as Lily groan.

"Bloody hell". Lily muttered in annoyance.

"He dead?" Daryl demanded pacing restlessly afraid of the answer. Lily winced as she knew Merle was Daryl's only family and he would do anything for his brother.

"We aren't sure". Shane said as Lily hand unconsciously twitch.

"He either is or he ain't". Daryl snapped pacing back and forth.

"No easy way to say this but..." The unknown man said walking over as Daryl cut him off.

"Who are you?". Daryl spat glaring at him.

"Rick Grimes". Rick said as he kept his eyes on Daryl.

"Well Mr Grimes you got something you want to tell me?". Daryl asked him in a heated glare.

"Your brother was a danger to us. I had to handcuff him to the roof. He's still there". Rick said in his defense.

Lily muttered profanities under her breath as she suspected Merle was probably high off his rockers. She had warned him before he left what she would do to him if he touched the substance when they were out scavenging.

"Hold on let me get this right you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you LEFT HIM THERE?". Daryl yelled angrily as he threw the squirrels to the side.

"Yes". Rick admitted in shame.

In the blink of an eye Shane had Daryl on the ground with his knife out as he angrily tried to get up. Shane and Rick had a hold of him until he ended up in a chokehold.

"You'd best let me go". Daryl snarled trying to get out of hold Shane had on him.

"Nah I think it's better if I don't". Shane said as his grip tightened.

"Choke holding is illegal". Daryl hissed as he hated being touched.

Before Shane could reply he had a gun to the back of his head and Rick had a knife to his throat. Everyone froze with the glare they receive from Lily's piercing green eyes.

"I'm going to give you gentleman's a friendly piece of advice get your hands off of him before I make you". Lily said putting pressure with her dagger to Rick's throat and tapping her gun repeatedly to Shane's head.

Shane and Rick immediately let go of Daryl. They backed away with the intense glare they receive from Lily it was like her green eyes were glowing.

"What I did wasn't on a whim. His brother doesn't work well with others". Rick said before T-Dog cut him off.

"It wasn't his fault I had the key but I dropped it." T-Dog said in shame.

"And you couldn't pick it up?". Daryl asked sarcastically.

"I dropped it down a drain". T-Dog admitted to them.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?". Daryl asked irritated getting up from the ground.

"Maybe this will but I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him with a padlock." T-Dog said uncomfortably trying to avoid eye contact with Lily.

"It's gotta count for something?" Rick said keeping his eyes on the woman who still had her dagger in hand.

"We can go and get him now but we have to stay away for some time as to not draw attention". Lily whisper to Daryl.

"To hell with y'all". Daryl snarled angrily.

"He will show you. Isn't that right Rick?" Lori said angrily.

"I'm going back," Rick said trying to ignore his wife's anger.

"Absolutely not you've helped enough we're going alone". Lily said strongly putting her dagger into it sheath. "Let's go we're taking the RV". Lily said walking away as Daryl followed behind her not letting anyone stop them.

Daryl learn to never question Lily as they got into the RV and she pulled out of the quarry. He just hope they would make it in time to his brother but they had a better chance thanks to Lily's magic.

—————

"Who is she?". Rick asked confused and intrigued.

"Lily Potter she's the only one who is able to keep the Dixon Brothers in line". Shane scowled not liking Lily trying to intimidate him.

"Is she safe to have around the kids?". Rick asked concerned.

"She loves the kids she would never hurt them she's a mother herself". Carol speaking up for the first time as they watch the RV disappear from view.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	3. Chapter 2 -Reunion & Confrontation

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Lily walked to the RV beyond angry at how the group treated the Dixon Brothers thinking they were better than them. She got into the driver's seat put her key into the ignition a soft purr brought the RV to life.

Lily knew when she got her hands on Merle she was going to ring him a new one but at the same time she hoped he was okay as his condition was unknown.

Once Daryl got in the passenger side Lily immediately pulled out of the Quarry. She decided to put as much distance as she could. After an hour she parked the RV on the side of the road outside of Atlanta.

"Dobby". Lily called out turning off the ignition. The small house elf pop in startling Daryl who still wasn't used to the small creature.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Lily?". Dobby asked with wide eyes.

"Can you please look after Teddy and Hope. If they get hungry just make them something. Me and Daryl are going to be gone for a bit to get his brother as the group left him tied on the roof of the building surrounded by inferi". Lily said as she prepared herself with weapons and her emergency bag.

"Dobby understands Miss Lily if Dobby be needed Dobby will pop right over". Dobby said conjuring a frying pan in his hand his weapon of choice.

"Thank you Dobby I'm going to ward the RV. No one will notice it and no one but me will be able to open it". Lily said smiling before looking at Daryl who was restless. "Are you ready?". Lily asked unlocking the door.

"How are we going to get there?". Daryl asked as Lily open the door with her wand in hand and his crossbow ready.

Lily closed the door locking it automatically before putting a few wards and charms up. She was the only one that is able to remove them. She turned around digging into her bag smirking looking at Daryl.

"With this". Lily said pulling out her broom. "This had been the most strongest and fastest broom on the market it's called the lightning bolt". Lily said enlarging the broom as Daryl's eyes widen.

She missed her Firebolt the one she had received from Sirius but a broom does have it's limits and she had turned it into a necklace to always remember him.

"Is it safe?". Daryl asked eyeing the broom.

"Of course it is trust me it's only to get us to Merle. Once we get to him I'll just apparate us back to the RV". Lily said mounting the broom as Daryl looked conflicted for a moment before giving in and wrapping his arms around her waist. Lily could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Lily put them under a notice me not spell before she slowly lifted up into the sky giving Daryl a chance to adjust before going a bit faster his grip tightened around her waist.

\----

Lily stayed low to the rooftop until she noticed a small group as she got closer her eyes widened at the familia red and blonde hair. She immediately dropped the charms she had placed on them.

Lily was in shock when she lowered the broom only for Daryl to immediately get off with his crossbow aimed at the people near his brother who was unconscious.

"What ya do to my brother?". Daryl asked narrowing his eyes not lowering his weapon.

Daryl voice snapped Lily out of her thoughts. "Luna George?". Lily whispered as her adopted siblings smiled at her.

"Hiya Lily we've been looking for you for a while". Luna said smiling as she rush to Lily pulling her into a hug as best she could as there was a broom in the way.

"Lily ya know them?". Daryl asked glaring over at her and Luna. Her eyes widen as she now noticed the crossbow that was pointed at George.

"Daryl put the crossbow down they aren't a threat to Merle. This is Luna and George they are my siblings I adopted Luna as my younger sister and I was adopted into George's family as his younger brother was one of my best friend". Lily said shrinking her broom putting it into her bag before walking to George hugging him.

"Then what's wrong with Merle?". Daryl asked narrowing his eyes.

"I can answer that". Luna said making Daryl look at her. "When we got here we found him unconscious covered in blood. He was halfway through cut off his hand I was able to heal it. He's also dehydrated and nearly had a heatstroke". Luna said as Daryl eyes widen looking over at his brother when he noticed a large amount of dry blood on the ground.

"How ya know he was here?". Daryl asked suspiciously.

"I've always known things I knew he would lead me to Lily as we have been looking for her for a while but once we arrived in Georgia it was difficult to catch her location". Luna said to him.

"I hate to cut the reunion short but Andre could wake up soon and he's going to be hungry maybe we should get out of here". George said tiredly as he hadn't slept since the day before. Lily eyes widen now noticing the child strapped to his back.

"Your right". Lily said debating whether or not to call Dobby as she didn't like the kids being alone even for a second but she knew she had no other choice. "Dobby". Lily called out.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Lily?". Dobby asked still holding his frying pan.

"I need your help getting Luna and George to the RV". Lily said as Dobby's eyes widen further if that was possible when he noticed them.

"Dobby will Miss Lily". Dobby said making his frying pan vanish. "Come with Dobby Miss Moon and Mr Prankster". Dobby said holding out his small hands.

Lily laughed as she flicked her wand levitating Merle on an invisible stretcher. "Come on Daryl". She said holding out her hand as he stiffened taking it looking away. She put her other hand on Merle before apparating away.

\----

They all landed safely inside the RV living room. "Where are we?". George asked looking around as he removed Andre from his back.

"Dobby will you please take Andre from George get him cleaned up he will be staying in teddy's room and put Merle in the room he refuses to use". Lily said smiling as Dobby snapped his fingers levitating the small boy and man before walking away. "To answer your question George we're in my RV it's a mobile home. I've put magic and runes into it although it may look small on the outside it's quite large on the inside with five bedrooms, two bathrooms and a storage room". Lily said as both Luna and George looked around curiously.

"Ya know Shane is going to give you hell for this". Daryl said as Lily looked at him.

"I don't care they are my family and if they aren't welcome at the camp then I have no problem in leaving the only reason I stick around is for the kids they have. There are a few people in the group that I'm quite fond of but family comes first". Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"This may help persuade the new leader". Luna said enlarging a bag of guns.

"Where did you get them?". Lily asked as Luna gave her the bag.

"The guy that tied Merle up dropped them when he entered the city. He was trying to return for them". Luna said which made Lily nodded.

"So that's why he was so desperate to get back to Atlanta even though he barely got out alive". Lily muttered to herself before looking at Luna and George. "If you guys want a shower the RV has hot water". Lily said as George groaned nodding his head.

"A hot shower sounds like heaven". George said rubbing his aching shoulders.

"Luna you can use the bathroom in my room while you George use the other one. Just a heads up besides Teddy and Dobby living here we have two pets and a three month old baby girl. I saved her after her mother died during the outbreak I don't want you to be in for a shock". Lily said as her adopted siblings eyes widen as she lead them towards her bedroom.

"She's beautiful". Luna said looking at the little girl that was strapped Dobby's small chest.

"Dobby when your done with Hope will you be able to whip up a meal for everyone". Lily asked her small friend as she knew any little work made Dobby happy.

"Dobby will be happy to Miss Lily". Dobby said with shiny green eyes.

"Thank you". Lily said smiling.

Once she showed Luna and George to each bathroom and given them personal essentials she had to explain what they were. As they were both raised as purebloods they wouldn't know much about muggle hygiene products.

After she left George in the bathroom she went to check on Teddy to see him quietly sitting in the corner watching a movie while Andre slept in the spare bed Dobby duplicated.

She smiled before going to check on Merle running a few diagnostic spells. He was a bit better with the cooling charms in the bedroom and would sleep until the next day. Lily sighed before she went to go look for Daryl.

"Daryl". Lily said as he turned around. "Merle's going to be fine he will sleep until morning. I'm going out for about an hour to go scavenge for some things". Lily said grabbing her bow and arrow from the corner.

Daryl grunted in knowledgement as he didn't want to leave his brother. Lily smiled before she went scavenging in the graveyard of cars. An hour later she returned to the RV with her bottomless bag full of weapons food medical items and water.

She took a duffel bag she had found in one of the cars and put canned goods and snacks for the group not that she cared much for some of them she did it mostly for the children.

\----

Daryl drove the RV back to the Quarry while Lily caught up with Luna and George.

Lily was heartbroken at what happened to George's parents as she cared for them very much although she hadn't seen them the past couple of years except for the occasional letter. She barely knew Luna's father other then he was an odd man but a good father that cared for his daughter.

Lily told them about what happened in Diagon Alley about the two familiar she rescued. She told them how her portkey malfunction and ended up in the wood outside of Atlanta and landing right in front of Merle and Daryl.

She told them how Dobby unknown to her had bonded himself to her in her second year after she helped free him from Malfoy grip. That he helped take care of her and Teddy during her travels and she was shocked that she was still able to call upon him even when the world went to hell.

Finally she told them how she stayed with the Dixon Brothers how she found Hope after her mother died and how she doesn't use magic as she was with a group of Muggles and only stayed because they had children.

The same went for Luna and George they had told Lily what they had been through. How he had found Luna in Diagon Alley before they decided to work together to find her and Teddy.

How it was difficult to locate her so then relied on Luna's knowledge and how they found Andre after the two man taking care of him had been attacked.

Little Teddy I've been happy to see George and Luna as his squeals was heard throughout the RV. Lily whine thanking Merlin that the RV had silencing charms and Merle was completely knocked out or he would have woken from the noise.

\----

Daryl pulled the RV into the Quarry as everyone's had their attention on the vehicle as they wonder if they had returned with Merle. Some of the group hoped he hadn't been found because of all the chaos he causes within the group.

Everyone was shocked when they saw a redhead male helping Daryl take Merle out of the RV over to their campsite. He thought it would be best for his brother to be away from others because once he woke up things were going to go to hell.

Others noticed the blonde female talking to Lily who exited the RV. Out of the group two sets of eyes narrowed their eyes at her from the distance. Shane angrily walked over towards the other side of the camp.

"What the hell's going on here who are they?" Shane snapped narrowing his eyes as he got closer to Lily's RV with Rick following behind him.

Lily rolled her eyes at the so-called leader of the other group as she never considered herself apart of it. She chose to ignore Shane until he grabbed her by the arm making her face him she quickly yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Never and I mean never touched me that way again next time you don't know what I'll do". Lily said glaring at Shane.

"Then don't ignore me Potter who are they?, You can't just bring people here we don't have the supplies for more people and your putting us in danger". Shane yelled out in frustration.

"I suggest you keep your voice down Walsh and not that it's any of your business their my adopted siblings that came to America looking for me before everything got worse. If they aren't welcome here neither am I. I don't have a problem leaving I'm sure Daryl and Merle are going to follow me. Let's see how you do without your hunters as without them your group would have gone hungry long ago". Lily said crossing her arms.

"Shane enough the more people we have the stronger we will be." Rick said trying to stop the argument. Shane glared at Rick angrily before walking away into the woods.

"Shane's right Rick we don't know their intentions". Lori said making Lily glare at her.

"Listen Mrs 1950's I suggest you start minding your own business before it comes back to bite you in the ass". Lily said smiling.

"Rick". Lori said angrily.

"That was completely uncalled for". Rick said defending his wife.

"I don't care I don't appreciate her sticking her nose in something that isn't her business. She should be more focus about looking after your son instead of disappearing into the woods or worrying about what other people are doing when she barely does anything around camp. I suggest you help her learn this isn't the 1950s where women need to do chores. What they need to do is learn how to defend themselves before they get themselves killed man aren't always going to be around". Lily said loud enough for some of the group's to hear. The color left Lori's face at the comment of disappearing into the woods.

"How dare you...". Lori hissed before she was cut off.

"Lori that's enough". Rick said wanting to put an end to it as he got heated glare from his wife before she stomped away.

"Look Mr Grimes I don't like your wife the same is vice versa she reminds me way too much of my aunt. Who I despise but a word of advice I would have a bit more control over her she's going to be her own self destruction but to show that I'm not a bad person I have a peace offering" Lily said leaving a confused Rick behind as she entered the RV grabbing both bags.

Rick was confused for a moment until Lily returned with two bags and his eyes widen at the familiar bag he was trying to return to Atlanta for.

"But how...?". Rick said taking both bags.

"It doesn't matter but if I were you I wouldn't depend on gun so much and find other weapons that don't cause a lot of noise because they will attract walkers". Lily said as she was about to walk way she stopped in her tracks. "Also if you ever had planned to send a group to Atlanta like your best friend did. I suggest checking the graveyards of cars first they do contain a lot of useful items that are always untouched". Lily said a bit exhausted although she didn't bring up training the women because she had planned to do it herself.

She knew some of the women of the camp would be willing to learn if it meant saving their own lives. All the screaming they had been doing is going to end up getting them killed especially as Daryl had told her about the walker that was close to camp she knew the Quarry wasn't going to be safe for long.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	4. Chapter 3 -Family First

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Lily waved her wand doing some more scans on Merle who has yet to wake up. The tensions were rising high within the quarry as everyone kept their distance away from Lily's small group not trusting the new arrivals she brought back.

Lily could feel the eyes staring at everything she was doing every movement it wasn't hard to tell who it was. Despite being the youngest of the Dixon Daryl always had to clean up Merle's messes and be at his side as he was the only family he had left. He was the one who had to search through his brother things giving what he found to Lily to dispose of it.

"He's fine should be up and moving around soon Daryl". Lily said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye she could see some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

Lily's attention was brought back to Merle when she heard movement and groaning coming from him. His blue eyes slowly opened and vision cleared he saw Lily giving her a lazy smile.

"Well ain't ya'll a sight for sore eyes". Merle muttered at the sight of Lily who was scowling at him.

"You are in so much trouble for the stunt you pulled back in Atlanta Merle Dixon". Lily said as her scowl depend. In a few seconds she saw Merle's eyes widen and fury in his blue eyes.

"I'm going to kill them". Merle said angrily trying to sit up only to realize he was stuck to the bed. Lily knew his temper well enough during their time together and she occasional had to stick him to things to keep him in check.

Lily sighed shaking her head taking a glass vile out of her bag. "You aren't going anywhere Merle. No matter how much you struggle I am not going to release you until you calm down now open your mouth". Lily said putting a small amount of the calming draught potion into a syringe.

"Just do what she said Merle you know you ain't winning against her". Daryl said from the corner of the tent earning a glare from his brother.

"Whatever". Merle muttered before opening his mouth feeling a few drops of the nasty potion Lily had given him a couple of times.

\---

George stood over the small sink stared out of the window of the mobile home looking at the group of Muggle's. They hadn't tried to interact with him or Luna keeping as far away from them as possible. The Muggle that had put his hand's on his sister kept glaring at them with fury in his eyes.

"I don't get why your with this group Li". George said completely bewildered not understanding why Lily hadn't left and continue to put up with the way the group behave towards her.

Lily sighed looking up from her work as she carved runes onto some water bottles. "It's because they have kids George. There are a few people I'm quite fond of here but I mainly stay for the kids. This group doesn't know what they are doing I don't want to see those kids turning into walkers". Lily said shivering at the end.

"You don't think this group could make it?". Luna asked as she was rubbing the head of the small kitten in her arms.

"Honestly I don't this group has many different personalities that don't mix well. The original leader Shane only ever cared about Lori and her son Carl no one else. The last run for supplies everyone that went return by the skin of their teeth. They left Merle to die and not once did they think of looking for supplies in the abandon cars that lead outside of Atlanta". Lily said rolling her eyes for the group lack of brain.

"You can't save everyone Li. You have to protect yourself and those two kids your raising they go above anyone else unfortunately even above those kids you are trying to protect out there". George said sadly even after all these years his sister still wanted to help anyone she could.

"I know that George". Lily said irritated putting her attention back on the runes she was carving.

"I'm sorry sis I'm just trying to get an understanding of what your trying to do or your plan. You can use magic as the statue of secrecy doesn't exist anymore you obviously don't trust these people to know a your magic". George said as he took a seat next to Luna to observe his sister as she stop what she was doing looking up at both of them.

"I don't trust them everyone is desperate and I rather not be another beacon and be taken advantage of but I do want to help some of them survive. Shane hadn't done anything to help them prepare and I honestly don't have much hope for their new leader as he was just reunited with his family and his main focus will be to protect them". Lily said sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Your not alone Lily we are going to help you like we always have and always will we're family". Luna said putting her hand over Lily's giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lily gave her a tired smile she always tried to do things on her own not wanting anyone to get hurt. Even though she is stubborn she knew she had to do what was best for her family.

She would help as much as she could but she have to start making plans for the future she didn't want her kids to grow up on the run. Lily wanted them to have the childhood she was denied growing up for being who she was. With a newfound determination and support of her siblings plans started forming in her mind of what she was going to do next.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	5. Chapter 4 -Plans In Motion

3rd Person (P.O.V)

After the talk she had with her siblings Lily decided she needed to start making plans she needed to protect her family. With some newfound determination she decided she needed to talk to the Dixon brother's.

Lily exited the RV only to hear the commotion coming from the Dixon brothers tent. She saw Merle had Daryl by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is it Daryl?". Merle yelled angrily as his hands were shaking.

"No idea what you were talking about". Daryl said as he felt his brother hands trembling.

"I ain't playing games little brother you had no right going through my shit". Merle said growling like an animal.

"I had all the right it means keeping your sorry ass alive". Daryl said roughly pushing his brother to which Lily immediately rushed towards their campsite.

Merle was pissed he brought his hand up to punch Daryl . "Merle Dixon don't even think about it". Lily voice cause merle freeze he slowly turned around looking into her green eyes they looked as if they were glowing.

Merle will deny this to his dying breath but Lily was the only woman to ever put fear into him. Not even his Ma could do that. He immediately looked away feeling relief go through him.

"Now Merle he wasn't the one to get rid of your stash it was me now get your sorry ass into the RV". Lily said resting her hand on her hip. Merle was about to argue when she glared at him causing him to close his mouth immediately.

Merle cursed under his breath as he stormed off passing Lily. He couldn't look her in the eye it always scream danger when she was pissed off. " I would quit cursing if I were you Merle I don't want my children picking up your bad language". Lily hissed sounding like a serpent.

"The withdrawal is finally getting to him again". Lily said to which Daryl nodded his head. "Right I think I might have something that can help we need to put an end to this the situation". Lily said before turning on her heel and heading back to the RV .

She hoped the potion she found during her travels would work because there wasn't many potion's that she had in her arsenal that would work for mandane. Lily walked into the RV to see Merle sitting at the table with his hands trembling.

"I've got something that's going to help you with your tremors". Lily said making Merle head snap up to stare at her.

"What's that?". Merle asked cautiously.

"It's a remedy that I found during my travels to Romania". Lily said rolling her eyes at his weariness it was the same look when he first got a dose of the calming draft.

Lily waved her hand summoning the potion the vile from her cabinet. In the vile the potion was a light purple color she work the last few few days putting the final touches hoping it will work.

She may have gotten good at potions over the years but she would never be a potions mistress or Severus Snape for that matter. Lily forced Merle to sit down and still stuck out his tongue she dropped a few drops of the potion onto his tongue and after a few minutes the tremors stopped.

Merle eyes widen as he didn't feel the need to be high off his rocker like he usually was.

————

Sometime later Lily made her way towards the middle of the quarry where some of the women were gathered doing laundry. Amy who was helping her sister noticed her presence immediately smiled at her.

"Hey Lily come to join us ". Amy said smiling as she noticed Andrea was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes deciding not to pay attention her any attention by smiling back at Amy. 

"Hey Amy not really I was coming to see if any of you we're interested in a few self-defense classes I was going to start". Lily said at some of the women looked at her confused.

"She's not interested Potter". Andrea said before Amy could answer.

"That's fine if no one is interested I was just trying to help if you want to survive. You can't always depend on a man especially your old leader and your new one will always pick Lori and Carl above anyone else . I'll be in the tree lines if anyone is interested". Lily said shrugging her shoulders as she gave Carol and Amy a side glance before walking off.

Carol was a quiet woman she knew she didn't have a back bone but she needed to protect her daughter she knew her husband a horrible man would choice himself over them. What Lily said was true Shane and Rick will always choose Lori and Carl above anyone within the group.

She was hesitant at first as she put the laundry outside but looking over at her daughter in the corner she knew what she had to do. Carol got up followed by Amy and two other women within the group and the four went towards the tree lines to Lily.

Amy ignored Andrea who she knew wasn't happy with her going to Lily for the help she was offering but what she had said was the truth. During the last run her sister almost didn't make it back if they did it was by the skin of their teeth. Shane refused to do anything he had been promising to train some of them for a while but never followed through on what he said.

"I'm glad to see some of you have common sense unlike the others in your group. Let's get started". Lily said as she was leaning against a tree with a bag on her shoulder that they didn't notice before.

Over the next few hours Lily taught them a few basic defenses moves and gave them each a Dagger that they should always keep with them. She make sure they understood they couldn't always rely on guns loud noises attract walkers pretty quickly.

————

Luna and George decided they needed to hit the magical district they were running low on their magical supplies. They both grew up as purebloods they didn't know how the mundane world medicine and other things would affect them.

Luckily during her travels Luna had came across a small shop in Egypt that sold maps that shows your location and any magical district in that continent. The nearest magical district near them so happened to be on the edge of Atlanta.

Lily came out of her room with Hope strap to her chest to find her siblings at the small kitchenette table looking over a large piece of parchment. She waved her hand summoning what she needed for Hope's bottle letting it prepared it's self as she walked over towards the table.

"What are you guys doing?". Lily said as she took a seat. She glared down at the parchment that turned out to be a map of some sort.

"It's a map of the area that shows the magical district in Atlanta. Luna picked it up during one of her trips it shows every magical district in the world and the one near your location". George said make Lily's eyes widen.

She may have traveled the last few years but she didn't know every magical districts location. She didn't know where or if there was one in Atlanta. To be honest she never really thought about it as she had a large supply in her trunk from her trips and the bit of shopping she did in Diagon Alley.

Looking down at the map she knew her supplies wasn't going to last forever and they really needed to stock up and get everything they could put to use. Lily hoped to one day have a settlement so her children could have somewhat of a normal life it's all that's been on her mind since her talk with her siblings that morning.

——-

"Dobby come here please". Lily called out as she put Hope down for her nap.

As she would be going out with Luna and George she didn't want it to look suspicious if she left her children alone. She was going to ask Amy to watch them and have Dobby stay in the apartment in her trunk.

"Missy Lily called for Dobby?". Dobby asked after he popped into her room with his small apron on his waist covered in flour.

"I did Dobby. Luna George and And I have decided to travel to the magical district to stock up on supplies. I rather not take the children with us and I know you love to watch them but I don't want questions to arise with the Muggles when they noticed us leaving. I'm going to ask one of the Muggles I like to watch them for a bit until we return but I would like you to stay close by unseen by her". Lily explained to Dobby who nodded.

"Dobby will be close and unseen". Dobby said standing tall ready to protect his family and do anything his mistress and friend asked of him.

"Good you can go back to finish what you were doing and I'll let you know when we're ready to leave". Lily said to the small house elf who nodded his head before popping away.

Lily smiled down at her daughter as her eyes caught sight of the small bracelet that was wrapped around her tiny wrist. She had been working on amulets and other things during some of her free time. She honestly regretted not taking runes during her third year and for some odd reason chose divination even though she didn't have to sight like Luna.

———

Lily exited the room and made her way out of the RV in hopes of finding Daryl. She wanted to borrow his truck and to let him know she would be gone for a few hours.

She smiled in relief when she saw him sitting near the pit whittling down some arrows. She walked over towards him making him look up from what he was doing.

"Me Luna and George are going on a supply run". Lily said purposely not mentioning the magical district.

"Just the three of y'all?". Daryl said not like the idea of being left behind.

"Yea we have certain supplies that we need and they manage to get the location of where people like us can get it". Lily whispered making Daryl eyes wide a bit.

"Do y'all need us to watch the kids". Daryl asked a bit uncomfortable.

"No I've got it covered I'm planning on asking Amy but I would appreciate if you guys were on standby and didn't leave the camp it would make me feel a lot better of leaving". Lily said to which Daryl nodded his head. "I do have another favor to ask?". She said to which Daryl eyebrow rose.

"What do y'all need?". Daryl asked curiously.

"Can we borrow your truck for a bit I promise I won't damage it". Lily said smiling a bit at Daryl which made him uncomfortable.

Daryl didn't say a word but lightly through her the keys normally he would never let anyone other than his brother drive but Lily was different it has been that way since the beginning.

———

Amy was going irritated of her sister Andrea trying to control who she hung out with. There weren't many people her age at the quarry and she really did like Lily she was a little older than her but they got along well.

Amy was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called she looked over to see Lily waving her over to her RV. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and put her bookmark into the book she had given received the other day.

"What's up?". Amy asked smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favor?". Lily said knowing Amy would accept. They needed to leave soon as they wanted to get as much essentials as possible. She already transformed the RV to its original state on the inside.

"What kind of favor?". Amy asked curiously.

Well me and my siblings wanna go on a run and gather some essentials. I really don't wanna bring the kids and put them in any danger I was wondering if you'd be willing to babysit for me. All you have to do is keep them in the RV and put them to sleep. After they fall you're welcome to take a shower and watch a movie if you'd like since my RV runs on solar power the water is always warm". Lily said smirking inwardly at Amy's eyes widened at the mention of a hot shower. "I'll even give you some fresh clothes and personal hygiene stuff.....". Before Lily could continue Amy was already nodding her head.

"Deal". Amy said happily she couldn't wait to have a hot shower. It has been a long while since she was able to enjoy one.

———

Lily parked Daryl's truck on the side of the road. The three of them got out and she placed a few wards around it and a noticed me not spell on it.

Lily Luna and George each enlarged their broom and casted a noticed me not spell on themselves before taking off into the sky to the magical District of Starlight Alley.

When they enter starlight alley from above the three stayed together it was difficult to see their fellow witches and wizards became walkers. They did a swept through as many shops as there could. The most important shops were the apothecary camping supplies store and the want shop.

It was hard but they had to remind themselves that their people were no longer alive when they cast different spells to put them down. Past the apothecary there was lines of houses which they each decided to take a few of them on their own. It was a good thing Lily had given them each an amulet to protect them.

———

Ambrose Reid stayed quiet as he felt the wards around his home weakened. He held his mother's familiar towards his chest he was afraid.

His mother had specifically told him to not leave the house she had gone to see a patient and never came back even at seven years old he knew his mother was dead she was the only family he had left.

He never left his home since he knew he was safe from the monsters outside he always stay quiet he would sometimes peek through the window as he watched them pass by. 

Ambrose hid the furthest he could go into the closet as he stayed silent his eye swelled up with tears. He didn't wanna become one of the monsters he could hear the footsteps echoing through the house.

Lily had her wand up ready for anything she let her magic flow throughout the house. She knew someone was inside the only thing she didn't know was whether they were a walker or not. The first couple of rooms she entered were empty and she took anything that could be of use.

After 15 minutes she stopped at a door where her magic had pulled her too. She knew someone or something was inside and it was too quiet to be a walker. She slowly open the door which caused it to creek it left the small seven-year-old hiding in the closet even more afraid.

Ambrose pressed the cat into his chest letting the tears fall into it's fur. Lily stopped in her tracks when she heard a hissing coming from the closet with her wand still held tightly in her hand she made her way towards the closet. What she saw left her in complete shock.

In the closet sitting almost to the back was a small child with a cat in his arms trembling in fear. The child looked up in freight when he heard the door open his chocolate brown eyes caught sight of her green ones.

"Hey there sweetie what's your name?". Lily whispered softly not wanting to scare him. She was still in a bit of shock trying to understand on how a small child could survive alone.

"Ambrose". He whispered softly. "This is Artemis she was my mommy's familiar". Ambrose whispered as he held up the ginger cat with blue eyes.

"My name is Lily your safe now Ambrose you can come out". Lily said holding out her hand. He was hesitant but slowly go onto his knees taking her hand she helped him up. She had to get him packed up there was no way she was going to leave him.

Lily sat Ambrose on the bed and grab the small backpack that was hung on the door. She raised her wand casting a lightweight charm and expansion charm.

"What are you doing Miss Lily?". Ambrose whispered as he watched her holding his backpack.

"We have to go i'm not going to leave you alone here and my siblings are going to be looking for me we only came to Starlight Alley for supplies". Lily said but she could see the fear in Ambrose chocolate brown eyes.

"Do we have to go out there?". Ambrose whispered horrified not wanting to be anywhere near the monsters.

"Unfortunately we have to but I promise you I won't let anything happen to you I have a little boy almost your age and a little girl who is still a baby. I won't take you out there if you want I can call my house elf Dobby and you can go into my trunk apartment". Lily said to which Ambrose his eyes lit up nodding his head vigorously.

Lily give him a smile before ruffling his hair and she began to pack everything that was in the room not leaving a trace behind. She did the same thing to everything in the house with Ambrose at her side.

"Dobby". Lily called out once they reach the front door. She had given Ambrose an amulet and put one around Artemis's neck.

"Missy Lily called for Dobby?". The small house elf asked after popping in. Ambrose was startled he had behind Lily's leg.

"Dobby I would like you to meet Ambrose and Artemis they going to be living with us and I don't want them getting hurt. I want you to take them into the apartment and take care of them". Lily said slowly guiding Ambrose from behind her. "Sweetie this is Dobby a good friend of mine and he's going to take very good care of you". Lily said smiling and reassurance as she handed Dobby the small backpack.

"You promise?". Ambrose asked worriedly.

"I promise now go with Dobby if you need me ask him to come get me okay". Lily said as she had gone down to his high he slowly nodded his head. Dobby put out his hand for Ambrose to grab and both waved to Lily before disappearing with a pop.

Lily prepared herself wand raised in the air she slowly opened the door noticing that it was already getting dark. She needed to get back to Luna and George to explain what was going on and get back to her kids she had a horrible feeling something was going to happen.

And she was right when Luna rushed towards her telling her the camp was going to be attacked and they needed to hurry.

———

It was night fall when the wards Lily had put up around the camp went off. That night there were going to be some losses and soon a divide.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


	6. Chapter 5 -Safety & Loss

3rd Person (P.O.V)

Amy was fresh from her shower she hadn't felt that way since everything first started. She was able to take a bath with warm water not cold from the small water source they had in the quarry she was able to use soap and shampoo to clean herself.

She was grateful to Lily although she was doing her the favor of watching her kids. Amy would have done it without being bribed but it was too good of a treat to give up. After the kids fell asleep she had decided to watch a movie.

Amy loved Lily RV as the appliances ran on solar power. Before the movie started she heard a knock on the door she got up from the small couch and walked to the door with her dagger at her side.

One of the lessons she learned was to never go anywhere without a weapon. Shane had never given any of them a weapon like Lily had given the four woman that had trained with her.

Amy made sure her dagger was at her reach as walked to the door. She saw though the small opening of the door to see Sophia. She sighed in relief before opening the door.

"Sophia are you okay where's your mom?". She asked the small girl who put her head down. Amy looked passed her not seeing Carol in sight.

"She's looking after my dad Mr. Dixon beat him up after he hit her for training with Miss Lily". Sophia said as she didn't make eye contact.

Amy sighed sadly she truly felt bad for Sophia and Carol no one ever defended them other than Lily or the Dixon's not even Shane.

"Does your mom know your here?". Amy asked worriedly as it was already after sundown and the kid's shouldn't be out alone.

"Yes she trust Miss Lily". Sophia said looking up.

"Alright Lily had to go out for a bit and I've be watching her kids for her. Why don't you come in and we can watch a movie together". Amy said moving out the way as she saw Sophia's eyes light up at the mention of a movie.

Lily had given her an extra set of clothes besides the one she had on after her shower. She hoped Lily didn't mind but she had allowed Sophia to take a shower which lit up her eyes even more at the thought of warm water.

After about half an hour they were both sitting on the small couch watching a sleeping beauty with a couple of snacks Lily had been left for Amy.

It was halfway through the movie when they heard the commotion coming from outside Amy quickly turned off the TV with the remote. She immediately got up from the sofa and quietly walked towards the RV door taking her dagger out of it's sheath.

Amy could see people panicking and some of the men killing the walkers as much as she wanted to go out to help she knew she would only be in the way. She couldn't leave the kids under her charge alone. She hoped her sister would be alright before she locked the door and made sure the windows were locked.

Amy grabbed Sophia immediately rushing into Lily's room where her children were sleeping. She closed the door making sure the lights were off. A loud pop caused both girls to be startled when a small creature in a pair of children shorts and a t-shirt with a frying pan in it's hand.

———

Dobby had just finished putting Ambrose down for the night. He was going to return to taking care of the animals his mistress had rescued. Lily had turned one of her trunk compartments into a forest with a lot of work and magic from the both of them.

Dobby froze and his green eyes wide when he felt the ward that he and his mistress had put around the camp go off. He immediately conjured his frying pan he immediately popped into the RV startling the Muggles. He knew he shouldn't have but he needed to protect his master and mistress.

"What.....?". Amy was frozen and confused with her dagger in her hand with Sophia at her side. Stared at the creature standing in front of them with a frying pan in it's hand.

"Dobby what's going on?". Teddy muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his.

"Master Teddy we must be going inferi in the camp". Dobby said snapping his fingers summoning Hope to himself strapping her to his chest.

Teddy eyes widen he immediately began to shake Andre awake. Dobby also summoned Astrid and Shadow his mistress familiar's into a small basket. Amy and Sophia both eyes widen as they watched Teddy wasn't afraid of the small creature and knew it.

"What are you?". Amy whispered making the small house elf look up at her.

"Dobby be a house elf he be sorry to frighten you Missy Amy but he must get his master and mistress to safety". Dobby said to the muggle. It startled Amy how the small creature known as a house elf knew her name.

"They are save inside here". Amy whispered as Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby must take them to the apartment and wait for Missy Lily to come for us or to call for Dobby". 

"What apartment?? how did you get in here?? how can you get out??". Amy rambled out questions she was astonished but also confused.

"Dobby be sorry but he can't explain without Missy Lily's permission it be her secret to tell not Dobby's". The small house elf said as he rubbed one of his ear's. 

Dobby sometimes still had a habit of pulling them when he didn't know what to do. Teddy held Andre's hand as the younger child rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Are the coming with us?". Teddy asked Dobby as he looked at Amy and Sophia. He knew his mommy cared for the two of them and would want them to be safe.

"Dobby doesn't know with Missy Lily be mad if Dobby brought them into the trunk?". Dobby asked his master in confusion he never wanted his mistress to be mad with him. 

Which never happened but the circumstances were different now as he had popped in in front of muggles. Teddy was smart for his age but even he was a little confused because he knew his mommy never wanted the group to know they had magic. 

Went he would go outside he had to wear his special bracelet to stop his hair and eyes from the changing colors.

"They should come mommy cares for them". Teddy said as Dobby nodded his head.

"Master is right we must go now Missy Lily would want you inside the apartment even if we safe in here from Inferi can't get in". Dobby said looking at Amy and Sophia. "Hold Dobby's hand and he pop us into the apartment". Dobby said as Amy was a bit hesitant at first but she knew they had to stay together.

It took a bit of magic but Dobby managed to get all of them into the apartment trunk. Amy and Sophia looked around in amazement as they were no longer standing in the RV bedroom but inside of a foyer of an apartment.

————

Merle and Daryl each had their weapon in hand taking down walkers. They were glad that Lily's kids were inside the RV as the walkers didn't go near it thanks to the magic she had put into it.

Lily rushed through the tree lines with her bow and arrow in hand. She had told Luna and George to stay back and if they could use there magic to stop any walkers from coming in to the quarry. She didn't know if they could use weapons or not and she still didn't want the mandane to know about her magic.

The number of walkers soon started to drop. Unfortunately the other group lost some of its numbers. Lily occasion glared at the RV where the lights were off and she knew her children and Amy were safe. 

Sadly she couldn't say the same about Andrea they may not have gotten along but she did care for Amy and she knew it was going to break her heart as she just lose the only family she had left.

Lily looked over at the Dixon brother's as they made eye contact they knew they would have to go get moving soon. She knew their groups would be going their separate ways soon enough it was only a matter of time.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave a vote or comment.


End file.
